What I Did Last Summer
by SummerKisses
Summary: It was the summer she’d never forget. It was the summer she became a new person. It was the summer that changed Jessica’s life forever.
1. Prologue

Title: What I Did Last Summer  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some sexual content  
  
Summary: It was the summer she'd never forget. It was the summer she became a new person. It was the summer that changed Jessica's life forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sweet Valley High or any of its characters Francine Pascal does. I do however own any characters that come from my imagination such as Tyler and Emily.  
  
Author's Note: It's me Libbi from TSASY. I originally posted this story on TSASY so if it looks familiar that's why.  
  
To: jess1@cal.rr.com  
  
From: Ty1er@prodigy.com  
  
Subject: Last Summer  
  
Hey Jess-  
  
It's me Tyler. I've been thinking about you a lot. Last summer   
  
well it was amazing. You and me in Costa Rico. Anyway I really want to   
  
see you. I know it's your first year of college and seeing me might be   
  
stressful but I miss you a lot and I want to see you again. Anyway I'm   
  
coming to Sweet Valley and I want to meet up with you so e-mail me back. I can't wait   
  
to see your beautiful face again.  
  
Love,  
  
Tyler  
  
Jessica Wakefield started at the computer screen. She was stunned.   
  
Jessica felt a pang of guilt. She had cheated on her boyfriend Jeremy this   
  
summer. She fell in love with Tyler Johnson. She never expected to see   
  
Tyler again. But he was coming to Sweet Valley. Jessica laid down on   
  
her bed trying to figure out how to solve her problem and her mind   
  
drifted back to that summer... 


	2. Tearful Goodbyes

Author's Note: To make this clear from here on out Jessica is remembering the summer  
  
"Oh Jessica we're going to miss you so much!" Alice Wakefield cried   
  
hugging her daughter. "I'm going to miss you to" Jessica Wakefield said. Alice held her daughter at arms length. "Oh look at you your all grown up. Your going to college after the summer is done." Alice said. Jessica smiled at her mom. "Jessica. We really hope you have a wonderful time in   
  
Costa Rica. And we're so proud you raised the money for this trip all   
  
by yourself" Ned Wakefield said kissing Jessica on the top of her head.   
  
Jessica was going to Costa Rica for a 2 and a half-month teen conference.   
  
It would be the first time she and her twin sister Elizabeth weren't   
  
spending the summer together. Elizabeth had decided to stay in Sweet Valley   
  
with her boyfriend Connor McDermott. Jessica tugged at her white baby   
  
tee. "Well we'll leave you two alone" Alice said. She and Ned walked over   
  
to the magazine stand. "Oh Jess I'm going to miss you so much" Elizabeth said. "You have no idea Lizzy" They hugged each other. "Promise to write everyday?" Elizabeth asked. "Well Lizzy e-mail might be a tad easier you know how I am with writing" They both laughed. "I got you a present Jess" Elizabeth said. "Really? I got you one too!" Jessica exclaimed. Elizabeth rummaged in her purse and came out with 5 c.d.s. "Here" Elizabeth said handing them to her. "I know you really wanted these"   
  
Elizabeth said. Jessica felt the tears brimming in her eyes. Jessica   
  
opened her backpack and pulled out the beautiful journal she had bought for   
  
Elizabeth. It was covered in a silky blue with a dark blue Chinese   
  
pattern on it. Jessica had written a small note inside. "This is for you"   
  
Jessica said handing her the journal. "Oh Jess!" Elizabeth and Jessica both started to cry. They hugged each other. "Well at least we'll never forget what the other one looks like" Jessica teased.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like your flight is ready to board," Ned said. "Yeah I guess so," Jessica said softly. "Well we should get going. You can get on by yourself right?" Alice asked her voice full of concern. "Mom I'm 18 I'm sure I can handle it" Jessica teased. Jessica said goodbye on last time to her family and got in to the long line. She stood impatiently. "Jessica wait" a familiar voice called. She looked around and saw her boyfriend   
  
Jeremy Aames. "Jeremy" she yelled not caring about causing a scene. She   
  
ran out of line in to her boyfriends waiting arms. He hugged her   
  
tightly "I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he said. "I love you Jeremy," she whispered. "I love you too Jess" he said kissing her. Sparks flew through her body just as they did when they first kissed. They stood there in each others embrace. Finally Jessica pulled away "I should go," she said. "No wait I want to give you something to remember me by"   
  
he said. With that he slipped off his class ring and put it in her palm "I love you more then anything in the world Jessica" he said.   
  
She smiled sadly thinking how much she loved him to. They kissed one   
  
last time and she ran in to line. As she boarded the plane she knew a   
  
whole new world was out there and she was going to be part of it. 


End file.
